


Birthday Balloons

by Jurafae



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Breeding Kink, Collars, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Lingerie, Marriage Proposal, Parent/Child Incest, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, porn with a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25529821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jurafae/pseuds/Jurafae
Summary: It's Xion's 12th birthday and Axel's all too willing to make it the best birthday ever
Relationships: Axel/Xion (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Birthday Balloons

**Author's Note:**

> Not gonna lie, I wrote this a couple days ago and I'm still thinking about it. It's porn with enough plot that I can't tag it as porn without plot. Un-betad but that's normal for me. 
> 
> Written as a request for a friend ♥

Axel pulled at the knot on his tie, letting out a quiet sigh as he sat down on his couch. He’d had a long day at work and was more than ready to relax. Glancing at the clock on his wall, he noticed that the local middle school was almost done for the day. His daughter would be home in about a half an hour so he had until then to get everything ready. It was her birthday and he wanted to make sure everything was perfect for her. Standing back up, he pulled his tie off the rest of the way, kicking his shoes off to leave them by the front door before walking to his bedroom. He threw his tie on top of his dresser, unbuttoning the top three buttons on his shirt with a relieved sigh on his way to his closet. Opening the closet door, he pulled out a large pink gift bag he’d hidden in there, setting it on his bed while he changed into the pair of tight black skinny jeans he knew Xion loved so much and a loose red shirt she’d given him as a gift for his birthday. She’d given him such a wonderful gift for his birthday and now he was going to make sure hers was even better. Pulling on a pair of sneakers, he carried the bag across the hall to his daughter’s room and set it on the bed before sending her a text to let her know he was going to get dinner for the two of them and to check the bag on her bed before grabbing his wallet, car keys, and sunglasses on his way out to his car. 

He had to make sure everything was perfect for her. 

Xion noticed the text from her father as she was climbing up the steps onto the school bus. Her face lit up with a bright smile, trying not to let her friends notice how excited she was as she sat down in her usual seat near the front of the bus. She always sat close to the front so she could get home faster.

“Are you doing anything for your birthday?” Namine asked as she sat in the seat across the aisle from her friend.

“I’m celebrating with my dad, he sent me a text saying he’s getting us dinner.” Xion explained with a smile. Standing up for a moment to let Kairi into the window seat beside her, she settled down before continuing. “It’s a school night so dad’s probably waiting until this weekend to really do anything.”

“That sounds so nice! Let me know when you’re having your birthday party so I can tell my older brothers.” Namine replied happily before passing a small wrapped box to her friend. “Here, you said you wanted one so Roxas and Ven got this for you.”

“Thank you so much! Please let them know I appreciate it.” Xion glanced into the box, spotting the pink lace collar with a bell on it she’d had her eye on for the past few months and closing the box excitedly. Her father was going to love it.

The bus ride seemed to last longer than usual with Xion trying not to seem too impatient. Tonight was going to be special, she knew it would be. It was her 12th birthday after all, she was almost a teenager. Once the bus stopped at the end of her block, she said goodbye to her friends and thanked the bus driver as usual on her way off the bus before hurrying down the sidewalk towards her house on the end of the block. It was set away from the rest of the houses with a gorgeous yard full of brightly colored flowers her father had planted for her and paid to have maintained. He’d said that if she loved them so much, it was worth every penny to make sure they were well cared for. Pulling her house key out of her backpack, she unlocked the front door, closing it again behind her and locking it before hurrying down the hall to her bedroom. There, sitting on her bed, was a pink gift bag Axel had mentioned in his text to her. She sat down on her bed before opening it to look through it excitedly. Upon seeing the beautiful pink strapless babydoll gown with matching panties and a short dark blue dress she’d had her eyes on the last time her and her father had gone out shopping, she quickly changed into the new dress after checking the scent to make sure all her new clothes had been washed first. Xion admired her reflection in the mirror once she was fully dressed, picking out a pair of black nylons she wasn’t very attached to and pulling on her favorite pair of black heels before taking a picture of her outfit and sending it to her father to let him know how much she loved it. She held back from sending him one of just her in the lingerie while she set them and her new collar on her desk. He would get to see her in them soon enough, they would both just have to be patient. Placing the clothes she had worn to school in her dirty laundry basket, she checked to see if her father had replied to her text and smiled when she saw he had, her face turning red as she read the message.

_ [Daddy💕🔥] I can’t wait to take that off you baby girl ❤️💦 _

Xion quickly sent him a text that he’d have to wait until he got home before walking out to the living room to wait for him. She didn’t have to wait long, within fifteen minutes of her scrolling through tumblr she heard the sound of her father’s car pulling into the driveway. Xion turned off her phone screen, setting it on the coffee table before hurrying over to the front door to greet Axel as he walked up the driveway with takeout boxes, a bouquet of flowers, another small bag, and a bundle of inflated balloons. 

“Welcome home daddy!” she called out happily as she walked over to help him bring the things in the house, taking the bunch of balloons from him as it was the only thing he would let her take from him. 

“Happy birthday baby girl.” Axel greeted as he leaned down to press a quick kiss to her lips. “Come on, let’s get inside so I can give you a real kiss.”

Xion nodded in agreement, quickly hurrying inside and setting the balloon bouquet behind the couch while waiting for her father to close the front door and set everything he was holding down before pulling him down for a proper kiss. Axel lifted her up, letting her wrap her legs around his waist while he pressed her back against the wall and kissed her deeply. His hands gripped his daughter’s backside while his tongue found its way into her mouth, listening to her beautiful moans while she laced her fingers through his long red hair. She pulled at his hair, pressing her body against his while listening to the low groan he let out. The two of them pulled away after a long minute, panting and holding onto each other while staring in each other’s eyes. 

“Come on, let’s eat dinner so I can give you your dessert baby.” Axel whispered with a soft pat to his daughter’s soft ass as he carried her back to the couch and sat down with her. 

“Can’t we have dessert first today daddy?” Xion asked, offering her father her best puppy dog eyes while her fingers traced down along her father’s chest before teasing his clothed erection. “I’ve been a good girl and it’s my birthday.”

Her father’s breath hitched as he gripped her backside a little tighter, trying to show a little self restraint. “We have to eat dinner first sweetheart, it tastes better fresh.”

Xion pouted as she bounced on his lap softly and whispered in his ear. “Come on daddy, I know what you  _ really _ want for dinner.”

Axel let out a hum as he rolled his hips up against hers. “But baby, you’re not dressed for dessert yet.”

“I’ll go fix that then, you wait here.” Xion quickly kissed her father’s cheek before standing back up and walking down the hall to her room. 

Axel took a deep breath to try and calm himself down, pulling the small box he’d bought out of the plastic bag it was in and setting it on the coffee table. He carried both of their takeout boxes to the fridge, grabbing a couple wine glasses and a bottle of sweet white wine on his way back out to the living room. Setting both of the glasses on the table, he popped open the bottle and poured both of them each a healthy glass of wine and lit a few cinnamon candles around the room. He set the flowers inside a clean vase with two inches of cool water in it before settling back down on the couch to wait for his daughter. Xion stepped out of her room, the bell on her new collar jingling with each step as she approached her father in her new lingerie. Axel hadn’t believed he could be any harder until he’d seen her approaching him and motioned for her to sit on his lap again. She sat on his lap, running her hands along his chest and shoulders before kissing him again deeply. Axel’s hands ran along her bare thighs, rolling his hips up against hers as the two of them rocked against each other on the couch. It was a slow build between them with Axel’s hands moving up to cup his daughter’s soft developing breasts. Xion let out a moan, grinding down on her father’s lap while pressing into his hands. 

“Come on baby girl, I’ve got one more gift for you.” Axel whispered in between kisses, not wanting to pull apart from the young girl in his lap. 

Xion pouted as she climbed off her father’s lap, picking up her glass and taking a sip of her wine while she waited for her father to calm down enough to focus. He picked up his own glass, taking a long drink before handing her the small box he’d bought for her. She opened the small box, letting out a gasp as she saw the silver ring inside decorated with a single blue gemstone and a matching red gem. Axel pulled the chain out from under his shirt to show his matching ring with a smile.

“You did tell me you wanted to be my wife when you grew up, didn’t you?” Axel explained while watching her slip the ring on her finger. “You can’t wear it to school or around town but I’m planning a vacation for your spring break since you’ve been such a good girl.”

“Thank you daddy, I love it!” Xion replied excitedly as she hugged her father. She looked up at him with a mischievous smile before reaching over to rub his straining cock through his jeans with a soft kiss to his cheek. “It’s time to make me a good wife then and fill me with a baby.” 

“Dinner first baby.” her father replied, setting his glass back down on the coffee table before gently pushing her to lay on the couch.

He slipped her panties off, setting them between their half full glasses before settling in on the couch with his head between her legs. Xion spread her legs open wider to make room for her father while settling in on the couch. Axel ran his tongue along her sensitive clit before allowing the tip to tease inside her soft labia. He listened to the quiet moan she let out, wanting more as his tongue traced around the opening of her warm, wet opening before dipping inside. She gripped his long red hair with a loud moan as she felt her father’s tongue press inside her warm cunt and held herself back from grinding on his face to the best of her ability. Axel thrusted his tongue inside her, lapping at the warm fluids leaking from inside her with the desperation of a starving man with his fingers moving to press inside with his tongue as he worked her open. He wanted to memorize every inch of the inside of her warm body with both his fingers and his tongue, savoring every moan while he searched for the space inside her that he knew she would like. A much louder moan as he hooked his fingers up towards her belly signaled that he had found what he had been looking for and Axel slowly sat up while his fingers pressed against that spot again. 

“Look at how beautiful you are, baby girl. My perfect little wife. Are you ready for daddy’s cock? Want daddy to fill you up until you’re pregnant?” Axel whispered into her ear while he continued slowly thrusting his fingers against the sensitive spot inside her. 

“Please daddy, please make me a mommy!” Xion begged as she reached up for him, wanting him to hold her. 

“Do you want a baby boy or a baby girl just like you?” Axel asked while he unzipped his jeans, pulling his boxers down just enough to comfortably free his straining cock. “How about a baby boy so when he’s older he can fuck you too? You’d like that wouldn’t you, being so full of daddy’s cum while our baby fills you up with more?”

Xion nodded, letting out a loud moan as she felt her father’s cock pressing inside her. She could feel herself filling up more and more with each inch as he worked his way in, wrapping her legs around his waist once she felt him bottom out inside her. Axel kissed the side of her neck while he waited for her to adjust to his size inside her before slowly pulling out only an inch and pressing back inside her. He appreciated how well she fit around him, it was as if she was made for him. 

“Look at how well you fit around me baby.” Axel whispered before sitting up so she could look down at where they were connected. 

He pulled his shirt off, throwing it over the back of the couch before pulling out until only the tip of his cock was inside her warm cunt and quickly forcing his way back inside. Xion moaned loudly with her back arching off the couch at the feeling of the hard thrust inside her. Her legs were shaking as he continued thrusting roughly inside her while his hands moved to cup her soft breasts again. He felt so good inside her and she never wanted it to end as his thrusts became rougher and more forceful. Axel could feel her tightening around him and adjusted his thrusts to target that spot inside her, feeling her clench as she moaned louder and reached up to grip his arms.

“Tell me what you want baby girl. Do you wanna cum like a good girl for daddy?” Axel asked as one of his hands moved down to tease her sensitive clit. 

Xion reached up to grip her father’s shoulders, clinging to him tightly while she begged. “I wanna cum with you daddy! Please cum inside me!” 

Axel’s hands moved to grip both of her thighs, lifting them up to rest her legs on his shoulders as he bent her nearly in half. His thrusts became rougher and more erratic while focusing on her g-spot with every thrust. Xion moaned loudly while holding onto his shoulders for something to ground her to reality in an attempt to keep from cumming before him, her eyes rolling back from the sheer overwhelming pleasure of having her father focusing on the most sensitive spot inside her. She could hear his grunts getting louder and knew from all the times he’d given him blow jobs that he was getting close to finishing. 

“Please daddy, please cum inside me!” she begged as her hands moved to his hair, pulling at his hair just the way he liked as he groaned loudly. 

Axel reached down to rub at her clit again, thrusting as deeply as he could as his body tensed and he released inside her. Xion could feel the warmth of her father’s cum filling her up, one final rub along her clit being all it took for her to find her own release. He could feel his daughter tensing and relaxing around his cock almost rhythmically as he started to thrust into her again in an attempt to force his cum deeper inside her. Axel carefully wrapped Xion’s legs around his waist, coaxing her into holding onto his shoulders while he picked her up and carried her back to her room. He sat on her bed with him on his lap and softly kissed her hands. 

“Come on baby, how about you ride daddy’s cock?” Axel whispered as he carefully removed his pants and boxers. 

He threw them onto the floor as she started to ride him slowly before pulling at the ties on the back of her top and throwing it onto the floor with his pants. Xion let out another loud moan as she felt her father start sucking on her developing breasts. She knew what he liked after all the times she’d had his cock between her thighs and played with the shorter hairs at the base of his neck while she started to move faster. Axel groaned louder with his face buried in her breasts, his hands moving to her hips as he helped bounce her on his cock harder. He knew what she wanted and he was definitely going to give it to her. 

“Here, let’s change positions baby girl. I’m gonna pull out for a second okay?” Axel explained as he laid her down on her bed. 

Xion let out a whine as she felt him pull out of her, allowing him to coax her into rolling over onto her stomach before he gripped her hips and thrust his cock back inside her. He grabbed one of her pillows, placing it under her hips as he listened to the sound of her bell jingling with each thrust. He knew he wasn’t going to last long as he continued to thrust into her roughly, pulling her hips back against his to meet half way while listening to her beautiful moans. The way she held his cock inside her was just too perfect, she was made just for him and as he pressed inside her one last time to fill her the rest of the way with his cum, he sucked on the space between her shoulder blades to leave a dark hickey on her. 

“Such a good girl.” Axel whispered as he kissed the mark he’d made.

He waited until he’d finished cumming to pull out, helping his daughter roll onto her back before slipping back inside her and shifting so she was laying on top of him. Xion let out a quiet whine as she felt her father’s cock slip back inside her, nuzzling his chest softly. 

“Daddy, how will I know if I’m pregnant?” she asked quietly while his hands rubbed along her back to help her relax.

“I’ll buy you a pregnancy test in a few days. Get some sleep baby girl, we can eat when you wake up.” Axel whispered as he pressed a kiss to her forehead. “I love you sweetheart.”

“I love you too daddy.” Xion mumbled with a smile as she fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't comment stuff like "eww, this is gross!" because I tagged it THOROUGHLY. If you read this far, thank you! I hope you enjoyed it and that the rest of your Sunday is as good as Xion's day was 😘


End file.
